The Lonely Shadow Who Saw Light
by Kodaek
Summary: Rumors swirled him, he's a killer. No one gets close but the blue eyed newbie. She becomes his bright ray that shown through the dark.


A lonely seventeen year old boy walked down the street. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and headphones covered his ears. His beautiful blue eyes stared down ahead of his feet, his stare blank as he listened to his music. He turned a corner and headed up the hill toward his high school, Hyrule High. He entered the school doors, and walked to his locker. He didn't even bother to take off his headphones since he was the most feared in the school. His reputation was going down the drain every minute someone new learned about what he "did". He was accused of mauling a boy from a different school. There were no witnesses, so the principal and staff didn't know what to do but the evidence was shown on the mauled boy's body and under the boy's nails.

The feared boy's name is Link, Link Arrow. He rolled his combination into his lock. _32 16 24. _ Link yanked his lock down, it clicked out of place letting Link to open his locker. His locker was clean; he stuffed his backpack into the locker and grabbed his first class things. He slapped his locker closed, hearing some popular girls whispering his name, when they past. He shrugged and continued to his next class, which was French II.

He walked in and took a seat closest to the door but was the farthest to the back. Pretty much in the corner, he sat there staring ahead at the whiteboard that read, "_Quelle__ est la date, aujourd'hui?" _ He knew what this meant, it asked, "What is the date today?" He peeked down at his phone which was on and in his pocket. He checked the time and date. _February 21__st__. _ His birthday but no one knew about it, and no one cared. Link is just an object to take up space in the high school student body.

"Well today we have a new student." The teacher, Madame Pepper said, in English.

"Hi." Link gazed up from his phone, and saw a small girl standing in the front of the room. He heard Madame Pepper correct the girl on her greeting; she said it should be in French since this is AP French.

The girl then turned to the class and said, "Bonjour."

Madame Pepper then cut-in, "Bien, Zelda, bien."

Link guessed that the new girl's name was Zelda. Madame then ushered Zelda to her seat, which was in front of Link. Everyone started to whisper about how she better watch her back because Link might hurt her too. Link was fed up with their crap, so he stood up and walked out of the classroom after sharing some words with Madame, but no one understood because they weren't as smart as Link. Link told Madame that he didn't feel good, and needed to go to the bathroom, but what shocked Madame the most is he said it in perfect French. She didn't know if he could speak French or not because he never rose his hand and she never called on him.

Link sat down in front of the classroom door, in the hallway. The door opened to reveal the new girl, Zelda. Link huffed and turned his head away.

"Hey." She said, Link didn't say anything. He heard her but he didn't talk because he didn't want her to be made fun of or get hurt.

"Hey are you okay?" Zelda asked, balancing on her toes as she sat on the back of her calves.

"Yeah, I guess." He finally spoke after an uncomfortable silence.

Zelda, sat down in front of him and asked, "So Link is everything I heard about you true? How you almost killed a kid for no reason?"

"I didn't do it on propose, it would be easier if you knew." Link huffed his hand covering his face.

"Knew what?" Zelda asked curiosity burned inside of her.

"Nothing," Link said avoiding the subject, "better get to class." Link stood up, his hands stuffed in is pockets his head low as he walked into the classroom, Zelda hung back, she whispering, "I'm going to find out." She didn't know Link heard her.

Link started to walk home, school was over for this week. It was a short week, only Tues and Mon. He walked out of the school courtyard, when he heard footsteps behind him. He felt something crash into his back; he turned slowly around and saw the caramel blonde hair of the girl he met today.

"Ouch, why'd you stop?" Zelda said, looking up at Link, with her light blue eyes. Link nodded his head. He turned back around and continued walking with a curious girl behind him.

Link walked across the street while the lights were red. He stepped forward seeing a car speeding, running the red light, coming straight to Zelda. Link's eyes widened, and then he tackled Zelda. She gasped as he felt Link tackle her, and her body folded under the pressure of his tackle, her hair whipping backwards. Link wrapped an arm around Zelda, her head fitting in the perfect hollowed out neck of Link's. Link and Zelda hit the ground his arm taking most of the blow. The car screeched coming to a stop, with the driver yelling out of the window. Link kneeled letting go of Zelda who was fine except for a few minor cuts. Link stood up with his head low, but his shoulders scrunched up. He turned around and walked to the driver who was still yelling at Link and Zelda. Link grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to his face. The driver's body was in an awkward position, his stomach on the window, and his legs were still in the car, it was like he resembled a seal. The driver suddenly stopped staring into Link's eyes a face full of fear. Link shook with anger, but all he did was growl, "Watch it next time."

Link let go of the driver, his body banged against the car door. Link walked back to Zelda, and he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you Link for saving me and all." Zelda said quietly, her cheeks tinting a pale pink.

"Mhm." Link said, as he looked at Zelda's cuts on her shoulder.

"Link I'm alright, we need to take care of you." Zelda said, shaking Link off her and checking his fore arm that took the blow. Link rolled his eyes and huffed; he sat down on the side walk and let Zelda check his arm. He watched her hands as she scaled down his arm, from the minor cuts to the larger ones. She lightly touched Link's cuts and picked the larger gravel pieces out. Then she said, "Link come on to my apartment. It isn't far away."

Zelda stood up and ripped some of her white tank top off at the bottom and wrapped it around Link's wounds. "You shouldn't have done that." Link warned.

"I don't care; we needed to stop the bleeding. Come on let's get going." Zelda said her hand slipping into Link's as she pulled him to her apartment. Link let her pull him all the way to her apartment. Not letting go of her hand.

"Hello?" Zelda called, as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hello honey!" A voice called.

"Hey mom!" Zelda called back.

"Hey swee— "Zelda's mom stopped as she saw Link with Zelda, "Who do we have here?"

"Mom this is a guy from my school, his name is Link!" Zelda said smiling.

"Oh. OH! And we need the first aid kit, don't we?" Zelda's mother asked. Zelda giggled and nodded.

"So what happened?" Ms. Star (Zelda's mom) asked.

"Some guy ran a red light and Link saved me from my death." Zelda said all causally.

"Zelda! Sweetie! Are you alright! Zelda you're not hurt are you!" Ms. Star asked her daughter as she hugged her. Checking every limb on Zelda to make sure her baby was okay. Zelda rolled her eyes, she knew she had to let her mom do this once or she would never leave her alone.

"Mom it's alright, I'm fine. I need to clean Link's cuts." Zelda stated trying to get away from her mother.

Zelda finally got away from her mom and sat down next to Link, cleaning his wounds. His face screwed up in a wince when the Vaseline touched his open cuts. Zelda whispered a quick sorry and returned to cleaning.

Link surprisingly shifted a little bit closer to Zelda. Zelda smiled and noticed but didn't say anything nor did she move away. Zelda continued to clean Link's wounds and she then wrapped tape and gauze around it. The bandage went from Link's elbow to his thumb and Zelda wrapped it between Link's thumb and forefinger. Zelda smiled up at Link and then got off the couch and skipped over to the kitchen grabbing a drink for both of them.

Link stared down at his arm and heard a small voice say, "Thank you for protecting my daughter." Link saw Ms. Star with tears in her eyes. Zelda's mom came over toward Link and hugged him in a motherly, caring way. Link slowly hugged her back and Ms. Star went back to the kitchen where Zelda was. Zelda and her mother hugged and started to talk; Link got up from his seat on the couch and walked around.

He found himself in the hallway, to the bathroom. On the wall he saw family portraits of Zelda and her mother. He saw one after another and another, of only Zelda and her mother. Then he came to the end of the hallway, where there were only two of Zelda when she was a baby. And the last one was a man holding the small baby Zelda. His brown hair and his blue eyes, almost matched Zelda's, but Zelda's hair was a lighter color, matching her mother's.

When Link heard footsteps, he turned around; he saw a shadow on the floor, a slim figure walking toward him. "Link?"

Link walked out of the hallway and collided with a girl, he saw the caramel hair and he recognized the voice which belonged to, Zelda.

"Oh, sorry." Zelda said, looking up at Link and rubbed her forehead.

"Hn." Link muttered.

"Zelda, Link dinner!" Miss Star called.

"On our way mom." Zelda then, called back and smiled up at Link and took his hand on his good arm. Link frowned why did he let this girl touch him so easily? He took his arm out of her grip and walked in front of Zelda. She stopped when his arm retreated from her.

"Zelda, are you coming?" Her mom asked from the corner of the kitchen. Zelda shook off the thought and walked into the kitchen with a fake smile plaster to her face.

"Thank you for the dinner, Ms. Star." Link spoke up, after not voicing during dinner.

"You're welcome, I hope you enjoyed it." Ms. Star smiled over at Link.

"Yes." Link breathed, Ms. Star got up and grabbed dirty plates, filling both hands and walked to the kitchen putting them into the sink. Link got up and grabbed the rest of the dirty plates and put them in the sink. He then took the sponge and started to the wash the dishes as Ms. Star dried them. Zelda watched them from the living room and smiled at Link and her mom bonding. Zelda could hear her mother's laugh as Link grinned; she wondered what they were joking around about. Link suddenly look up at them and saw Zelda watching them, he smiled a real smile. The first one Zelda ever saw since she first met Link, which was that same day. Zelda tried to smile back at Link but she didn't want to let Link see the light red blush that was starting to form rapidly on her face.

"Say, Link do you want to stay and watch a movie with Zelda and me?" Miss. Star asked.

Link hesitated and thought to himself, _why are they being so nice to me? _ "Yes thank you." He agreed after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah, I'm glad you could stay and watch." Ms. Star said, walking over to the couch and starting the movie.

"Hey! Link?" Zelda called, she ran from the doors across the court yard toward her friend. Link was sitting in the tree, leaning against the tree trunk. Shadowed her eyes from the sun as she looked up into the tree, Zelda then started to climb up the tree. She finally reached Link and said, "Hey."

"Hey." Link answered back.

"How was your day?" Zelda asked, smiling up at Link and her eyes meeting his.

"Not bad, how about you?" Link asked the same question.

"Good…" Zelda said, looking away from Link's blue eyes to the view from the tree.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Link asked, holding his stomach. Zelda giggled nodding her head as she started making her way down the tree.

Link's senses suddenly spiked, exactly like when Zelda almost got hit by the car. Link shot his head down to look at Zelda. Zelda stepped down from a branch, her ankle rolled, her foot missed the branch and she shot her arms up. She waited for her body to slam against the ground she didn't want that to happen she let a scream run through her lips and shut her eyes. She suddenly felt her wrist being gripped by warm fingers. The hand yanked her body back up, arms wrapping around her protectively, Zelda gasped. She turned her head to see Link holding her; Zelda buried her head into his shoulder and tried, but failing, to even her breathing.

"Zelda? Are you alright?" Link whispered.

"Ah, yeah sorry." Zelda said, slowly leaving Link's arms and wiping her tears off her chin and cheeks.

"Alright, let me go down first." Link said. Zelda nodded her head wiping the rest of her tears away. She waited for Link to say the okay to come down.

"So what do you want to eat?" Zelda questioned.

"Mhm, I don't know. Wanna go down to the mall and look around?" Link stated.

"Sounds good." She continued taking the lead, thinking that the mall is only a couple of minutes away.

"So have you decided what you wanted to eat?" Zelda inquired Link.

"I was thinking, maybe burgers. Or something like that." Link said holding his stomach.

Zelda started to giggle, her hand automatically covering her mouth. "What!" Link asked looking at her.

"Nothing." Zelda looked up at Link, who is about 6 inches taller then herself. Link and Zelda's eyes met for 2 seconds and then they ripped their gaze away muttering sorry. Both faces had a nice tint of blush on their cheeks. Yet they continued to walk toward the mall, not talking and not looking at each other again.

"AH!" Zelda gasped.

"What?" Link asked.

"It's raining!"

"You didn't know that?"

"No, come on lets get to my apartment quickly."  
>"Zelda, you're insane, we can't go out. It's pouring out."<p>

"Please Link." Zelda begged, trying hard not to sound too much like a coward.

"Zelda, what's wrong?"  
>"N-n-nothing." Zelda stuttered turning around.<p>

"Zelda…" Link whispered he could smell fear coming from her.

"Zelda." Link whispered, his hand on her shoulder slowly turning her around. Link could see Zelda's tears collected in her eyes. "Tell me what is wrong."

"Memories, bad memories." Zelda cried, walking into Link's open arms.

"Shh. It's okay I'm right here." Link softly spoke into Zelda's ear over and over again.

"Link I'm sorry." Zelda said, as the thunder and lightning started.

"Zelda, can you tell me what happened?" Link questioned.

"I-I was…" That's all Zelda could get out before she broke out into tears again.

"I'm sorry." Link murmured his arms tighten around Zelda. "Cry for as long as you want Zelda. But please only cry to me, no one else."

Zelda froze; did she just hear what Link said? Cry only to him? Then she smiled through her tears, while wrapping her arms around him and beginning to cry into the nape of Link's neck.

Link moved one of his hands to the top of Zelda's head. Link shifted in his seat, which was on the stone that surrounded the soil and water of a tree.

Zelda was standing under Link crying into his chest. Link put his hands under her arms and brought Zelda up and into his lap. Zelda was kind of surprised, but the fear took over and she forgot all about being surprised. Zelda's tears continued and she replaced her head, to where it was before she was moved.

Thunder roared and lightning struck. Little kids cried for their mothers' or fathers' hand. Staff members and employers brought out their flashlights and tried to calm themselves down as well as young children. Zelda stiffened when she started to hear little children's voice echo through the mall. But Link whispered, "Shh, it's alright."

Link felt Zelda nodding her head, but she removed her arms from around his neck to her ears, trying to drown out the sounds. Link smiled at how Zelda acted like a little girl would, but that suddenly went away when he remembered something bad had happened to Zelda. Link wrapped his arms around Zelda again, and laid his chin on top of her head, listening to Zelda as his head bounced when she hiccupped. Link checked his phone for the time and read that it was 6:30pm.

"Zelda?" Link whispered trying to look at Zelda's face.

"Mhm?" Zelda hummed, her eyes opening because Link's voice awoke her from her light sleep.

"The storm is still going but I think we can make it to your place." Link stated.

"Mhm. Okay." Zelda breathed rubbing her eyes, then proceeding to cover her mouth as she yawned.

"Come on." Link said, trying to shake Zelda awake.

"No…" Zelda whined.

"But Zelda…" Link stopped, he smirked and wrapped his sweatshirt around Zelda so it could protect her. Link picked Zelda up in the bridal hold and walked outside and headed towards her apartment.

"Oh hello Link?" Ms. Star asked, while she opened the door. "Why are you all wet?"

"Here's Zelda, she kind of past out during the storm from bad memories?" Link asked.

"Oh, she still does that even after 8 years." Her mother whispered, removing the hood from Zelda's face and touching her cheek. "Oh come, we can put her by the fire." Since Zelda and her mom lived on the top floor of the apartment building they got a small fire place.

Link laid Zelda carefully down on the couch and stood in front of the fire, as he tried desperately to dry his clothes. "Ms. Star, can you tell me what happened 8 years ago?"

"Well, I wish I could but that is not a place I can talk freely about, if you want to know you're going to have to hear it from Zelda directly." Zelda's mother spoke solemnly never taking her eyes off her daughter. Zelda's mother got up and retreated into her room and came back out handing Link some clothes.

"Who's?" Link asked.

"My ex-husband's." Ms. Star said looking away at Zelda.

"I'm sorry." Link said, taking the clothes and walking to the bathroom.

Link changed and hung his wet clothes over the shower rod and walked cautiously back to the living room.

"Mom, I'm alright. Really! I am!" Link heard Zelda's voice giggling a little but trying to convince her mom.

"All right sweetie. I'm glad; I don't need to be losing you too."

"You won't mom; I would never ever leave you like _he_ did." Zelda said spitting on the word 'he'. Link started to wonder who she was referring to but then remembered the one picture of the man in the hallway.

Link stood behind the corner and listened to Zelda and her mother until he heard, "I wonder where Link is?"

"Oh sorry, I'm right here." Link said, walking around the corner, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing long blue jeans and a button up shirt. Zelda hopped up and walked over to Link. She reached up and fixed the collar of the shirt and said, "That looks good on you." Link saw a little pink sprouting on Zelda's cheeks.

"Thanks." Link muttered.

"Ah yeah." Zelda said her hands sliding down from the collar and onto Link's chest. Zelda lifted her hands from Link and backed away rambling sorry after sorry after sorry and more after that. Link stepped forward and reached out his hand to grab Zelda, but she backed away. Link snatched her hand and brought her into his chest. Zelda gasped as her head shot up to looked up at Link. He pointed over to where Zelda was headed and Zelda saw that she was about to flip over the short side table that was next to the couch. Zelda sighed and laid her head softly onto Link's toned and muscled chest. Zelda gave up on saving herself, but she finally noticed that she would kill herself without Link by her side. Zelda then concluded when she touched Link's chest, '_He must work out or something.' _Zelda thought to herself.

"Oh, Link thank you for saving my clumsy daughter." Ms. Star sighed.

"I've been doing that a lot lately." Link chuckled; Zelda giggled and backed way from Link's warmth. Link's smirk disappeared and formed a frown.

"Oh! Zelda I forgot I have to go to class." Ms. Star reminded Zelda.

"Oh right!" Zelda said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later and oh Link you can stay as long as you want." Zelda's mom winked at Zelda and shut the apartment door. Zelda rolled her eyes, and locked the door. She then proceeded to turn on all the lights that she could get too. Link's eyebrow lifted as he watched her with high suspicion.

"Why did you-"Link started.

"Don't laugh. But I hate being home alone, so one way to make it go easier and to make me feel better is to turn the lights on, because-" Zelda suddenly stopped her eyes in a blank stare with tears falling not stopping. Zelda brought her hands up to cover her face, her body shaking with sobs and falling to the ground with her knees up and to her chest. Link walked over to her and bent down, his arms circling Zelda's small body and rubbing her back letting her cry into his shoulder. He moved his head so that his chin was on top of her head and picked up Zelda and lay down on the couch, Zelda on top of him. And he noticed the tears that Zelda left on his shoulder; he moved some loose strands of hair out of Zelda's face. He saw Zelda's blue ice-colored eyes looking at him with tears still leaking from them and the whites of her eyes were pink from crying.

"I-I'm sor-sorry." Zelda stuttered out the back of her hand wiping the tears, she lifting herself away from him, but Link didn't want her to go. And Link snaked his arms around her, his hands bringing her back down but closer to him. He held onto Zelda tightly, her head above his. Link looked up at her; his eyes asking and begging, he wanted to know what happened. Zelda could see a little hurt hidden in his eyes, she nodded.

Link smirked, feeling victorious. Zelda tried to smile but it didn't work out since she was scared, so she started with, "When I was 8 years old, I was doing my homework at my old house, and it started to rain. I looked outside when the lightning struck and the lights crashed which made me alone in the dark. It freaked me out, but when I turned around I felt the weird feeling that I knew someone was there. I couldn't see who it was but all I remember is that they knocked me out. I found out that I was gone for 6 weeks; I was kidnapped. He wanted to rape me but something stopped him each time, I didn't know what. He abused me everyday, he kicked- me and I-I" Zelda stopped trying to get a breath to move on, but tears started like a river, a never-ending river. "I-I feel li-like I can feel him touch m-me. And it scares me whenever I'm alone or when it's raining and its hell when it's a rainy night." Zelda ended with, burrowing her way into Link's neck then crying and crying.

Link was shocked and speechless. After that he felt the overwhelming anger, he wanted to do more. His body shaking from the anger that built up in his body. But all he could do was hold and try to comfort Zelda. But what he wanted to do more than anything to get that memory out of Zelda's head.

Link held on to Zelda, her tears falling down onto his neck then sliding down his chest. Zelda slowly stopped, hiccupping a little until her breath was even and slow. Link felt Zelda's warm breath on his ear, he smirked his usual smirk and wrapped his arm around Zelda and moved her into her bed. Link left Zelda's room and sat down on the couch. When he nestled into the soft cushions, he heard Zelda's phone vibrate. He unlocked it and read the text massage. It was from her mom, saying how she's going to be late tonight and that she won't be home until Tuesday. Which is in 4 days, and Link read on about how she is okay with Link staying over because she trusted him. Link was touched. He never had a parent figure or anyone for that matter really care for him the way these two ladies do. His parents left him after he turned 8. His father taught him everything he knew about the supernatural. His parents leaving always puzzled him, he was a good kid when he was younger never got into fights until his a teenager.

The oven went off and told him the pizza was done. Link got it out of the oven and sliced it into 4 pieces then sat down on the dining table to eat. He knew that with all the crying Zelda has done she wouldn't be hungry. When he was in the middle of eating, he heard a scream coming from Zelda's room. Link stood up knocking over his chair and sprinted to her room. Link opened the door to see Zelda in a ball rocking slightly on her bed and sobbing.

"Zel?" Link whispered walking into the room. His hand still on the door knob, Zelda's head popped up, and her eyes filled to the corners with tears. She jumped off her bed running into the already opened arms of Link. She threw her hands on Link's open chest taking his shirt and balling her fists with it. Link rubbed Zelda's head whispering soothing words into her ears. Her sobs and empty screams filled the silent room. Zelda then pushed away from Link's arms and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hey Zel, your mom texted you and said she won't be back until Tuesday."

"All right, thank you." Zelda said her eyes hollow.

"Zel…da?" Link asked taking her wrist is his hand.

"I'm sorry. I can't just cry the whole time I have to forget about it. Link?" Zelda turned around, saw Link on the ground of the hall holding his head. "Link!" Zelda yelled, falling down next to him, her arm on his back.

"Go." Link said his voice in a growl.

"No, I can't! What's happening?" Zelda screamed her voice filled with worry.

"Zelda." Link was cut off in a howl. "Go." Link said when he got a chance to.

"No. Link I can't do that!" Zelda screamed again.

"Yes!" Link growled Zelda never left Link in his weird change.

Link's arms changed from human to animal to human and back to animal, and they stayed like that. His face messed up his nose growing his eye pupils large then small. Link's body changed from human to dog looking. Tiny hairs sprouted from every inch of his body pained filled howls echoed in the empty apartment. _And then Link's whole body changed into a black wolf in less than five seconds__._

"L-link?" Zelda whispered, inching away from the black wolf that took the spot of Link.

The wolf's eyes showed that it could understand what Zelda was saying. The wolf tried to stand up but failed, all four legs shooting out from under, the wolf's chin hitting the carpeted floor.

Zelda let out a little laugh, but stopped when the wolf's blue eyes glared at her. "Can't get the hang of it? Huh?" She asked, her hand reaching out to touch the wolf's side.

The wolf growled at what Zelda said, the wolf crawled closer to Zelda letting her get a better reach to pet his side. The wolf, growled again when Zelda giggled, and then realization hit her. "You're Link!"

The wolf looked up into her eyes, his head bobbing almost like he was saying yes. "Why did you change? What are you?"

Link (while in wolf form) laid his head on Zelda's thigh. She started to pet his head and she saw a blue hoop earring on Link's wolf ear. "You even have it when you're in your wolf form." Zelda stated showing Link his ear. Link wagged his tail a little and licked Zelda's hand quickly. Zelda thought _'Why isn't he crazy? Can he actually control himself? I guess so, he hasn't eaten me yet.' _

"How long do you stay like this?" Zelda asked playing with Link's soft black ear. Link's answer was just a huff.

"I'm guessing you have no idea." Zelda laughed, Link nodding his head. "Come on." Zelda said getting up and walking down the hall. Feeling Link bump into the back of her legs, Zelda giggled each time he hit her, Link growling every time she laughed. Zelda dropped onto the couch cress crossing her legs, and draping her arm around Link's thick wooded fur of his neck. Her fingers buried in his fur and felt his hot skin. Out of nowhere the storm started again and Zelda gripped Link's fur with her hands and body shaking. Link crawled into her lap, his throat producing whimpers. Zelda buried her head into the mass of black fur, feeling the whimpers in Link's side. Zelda cried into Link's warm flank. Her body shooked as the lights went out. Zelda sobbed harder, when she looked up into the pitch black room. She cried, "L-Link I'm scared."

Link whimpered and snuggled closer to her, moving Zelda so that she was closer to his body. He licked her cheek trying to wipe the tears away. Suddenly Link felt weird like he was going to… change maybe? Link moved off Zelda wrapping his now arm around her as the rest of his changed into human. Zelda climbed closer into his arms and Link snuggled his nose into Zelda's caramel hair. "Hey you changed back." Zelda said sniffing and then whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Link leaned forward, "Next time I change Zelda you have to leave, because I might attack you!" Link scolded her.

"But Link I couldn't leave you like that you were in so much pain!" Zelda screamed pounding her fists on Link's chest. Link brought his arms around Zelda and pushed her down so that she would stop hitting him. Zelda's arms trapped between Link's chest and her body, Link brought her closer by letting go of her waist and grabbing her arms so now he could stop her from hitting him. Link flipped over Zelda so that he was on top of her, her arms above her head.

Link leaned down getting closer to Zelda, her face turning redder then a late sunset. Link smirked and backed off from Zelda but never let her go. Zelda never looked up at Link her face turning even redder, Zelda heard more thunder and jumped trying to get out of Link's grasped. "Zelda, Zelda everything is alright." Link whispered against Zelda's neck.

"L-Link!" Zelda stuttered out almost screaming.

"Yes?" Link asked, he put Zelda's wrists into his right hand and used his left hand to force Zelda to look at him. Her eyes glassed with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" She whispered.

"I'm just joking I'm sorry." Link let go of her and Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's chest crying into him. Link brought Zelda into his arms closing his eyes and evening his breathing trying to calm Zelda down, and his hand rubbing her head. Link's hand stopped falling off Zelda's back and onto couch, as his mind stopped his breath evened, and he finally fell asleep._ Was he really just joking or was it from his change? Instincts? _

Zelda looked up at Link's peaceful sleeping face. She crawled up close to Link's face, staring at his lips; and closed her eyes and leaned forward. Her lips touched his; suddenly Zelda fell off the couch as Link stood up. "WH-what!" Link yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Zelda said, her hands covering her face. Zelda heard foot steps and her apartment door slamming closed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Zelda cried over and over again her heart breaking into a thousand pieces and it was worse then any thunderstorm that she had went through alone.

Zelda thought to herself, not paying attention to the teacher. '_I haven't talked to Link ever since the accident. He won't even look at me…' _

Zelda looked out the English classroom window and saw her ex best friend, Link; he was laying under the tree that he had saved her from falling to her death. She suddenly stood up and walked out of the classroom, being called back to her seat by her teacher. She ran out of the school toward Link, he started to get up, but she attacked him her arms surrounding his waist. Link, on one knee, let Zelda lean into him.

"Link, t-talk to me." Zelda whispered against his back.

"Mhm." Link said to the heart broken girl.

"Please tell me." Zelda whimpered gripping the front of his shirt with her fists.

"Zel, come on." Link mumbled.

"Not until you talk to me," Zelda said holding tighter onto him, "Link, I'm sorry I don't know what I did wrong I didn't know you hated me so much when I did that…" Zelda stopped, suddenly Link unhooked Zelda's arms and got up and started to walk away.

"Link!" Zelda yelled but he kept on going, rain starting as if it was on cue.

Zelda sat there rain beating down on the one tear she let out as it was mixing with the rain. Her body fell limp onto the cold grass, and shivers send through her body.

"Link…" Zelda whispered as the rain ran down her face making little rivers. Zelda laid until she passed out, which didn't take long.

When Zelda woke up, she was in her room but she didn't remember walking home at all. She got up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a drink of water that she filled up at the sink. She turned around and saw feet hanging off the couch, she checked the time that was lit green on the microwave. It read 2:45 AM. Zelda walked over and saw Link sleeping on the couch; she sighed and shook Link awake.

"Hey, you better leave before the storm gets worse." Zelda whispered, walking away and taking a drink of her water.

Link exhaled heavily getting up from the couch and running his hand through his hair. Yawning as he did so, Link started to put on his shoes when thunder started.

"Better hurry." Zelda warned him, not giving him any choice but to leave her dark and cold apartment.

Link didn't reply he just swung his jacket and backpack over his shoulder. Opening the door peeking back over his shoulder checking on Zelda. He knew she was only acting all cool, but he really knew what thunderstorms did to her. "Bye." He said waiting a couple of seconds for Zelda's reply but none came. Link one more time sneaking a glance over his shoulder and saw Zelda sitting at the small dinner table staring at her glass of water. Not doing anything else.

And with that Link shut the door and flipped his hood up walking into the freezing rain.

Zelda sat at her dinner table staring into her water, as if her life depended on it. Lightning dented the Earth every time it hit, thunder adding to the cracking deaf toning experience. Zelda balled up in her chair, her heart pounding in her chest, and her hairs sticking up on every inch of her body. Her eyes widened with fear, as her traumatizing ordeal flooded her brain. Zelda's body shook with scarring memories.

Someone in the shadows of Zelda's apartment walked behind her closer and closer until he was close enough to hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out completely.

"Hey! Zelda! Open up!" Link yelled banging on the door. He didn't even leave an hour ago from Zelda's apartment; he came back after being at his house for three minutes. He ran back through the rain and lightening. The door opened finally, Link took one step in. His mouth made a snarl as he smelled wolf. Link changed into his wolf form, and ran outside following the smell of Zelda and the wolf scent.

The scents lead Link to the backside of the park that no one used unless you were part of a gang or doing drugs. Link changed back to human and walked up toward where the scent was most recent. _Link slid against the crumbling paint of a streetlight as he heard voices, male voices. Slowly easing his head towards the men, his blue eyes caught the sight of Zelda..._ She was hung upside down from the monkey bars her wrists and ankles bound together with a chain. They touched her trying to rape her but Link didn't let it get that far.

He changed back to wolf his wet black fur sticking to his sides from the rain. Link stood out of the shadows and growled the growl of hell as if he was Hades' guard dog, Cerberus. The men switched their attention to where the growl of hell was produced from. They then all morphed into… wolves?

Link was surrounded by all seven wolves. His shock and surprise soon ended with a sharp pain coming from his back right leg. One of the men snapped and got a piece of Link's fur. He calmed down even though being snapped at and trying to be egged on. Link took down two of the wolves. Then the two after them, one of which bit Link's shoulder, drawing blood. Making another small puddle of blood around his left front paw. Link's wounded paw gave out, his top body falling forward and his chin hitting the wet ground.

Link looked around and saw that there were only three wolves left. Two of the wolves ganged up on Link, circling him. One attacked but Link swatted him aside with his good paw. That wolf hit the wall laying there and passed out. The second wolf that was in the pair stood frozen and Link took that as a way to attack, and he did he bit the wolf in the neck drawing blood.

Link glared at the last wolf, lightening in his eyes as he fought for his mate. Link nipped at the ankles of the last wolf. The lead wolf easily dodged the attack. He countered it was a swift paw hitting Link's muzzle. Link snarled as he felt the claws of the other wolf hit him. Link snapped again getting a mouth full of fur and ripping it away from the wolf's body. Blood appeared quickly in the hairless spot, the lead wolf howled in agony and anger. The other wolf lunged forward to take Link off balance, Link fell to the ground and tried to nip and kick the lead wolf but he was out of reach until Link tried his back feet getting the wolf in the stomach. Link kicked the wolf and followed the wolf down to the ground he was on top, biting at his neck. The other wolf growled and tried to attack Link. He squirmed under Link until he got free. But not without leaving a present, nine bites to the neck that each drew blood.

If you could see Link as human you would see a smirk and his eyes filled with an evil laughter. The leader wolf swayed losing balance with the amount of blood lost. Link attacked again, taking out one leg from the lead wolf and biting it until he couldn't walk on it. Link bit hard close to his collar the body he was on top of went limb Link didn't know if he killed him or not and didn't wait to find out. Link raced over to Zelda, he changed to human form. Link was bleeding from every inch of his body. His left eye shut, blood was running down his face into his eyes and into his mouth.

Link fumbled around with the chains that tied Zelda to the steel monkey bars. After Link unchained Zelda's wrists and ankles Zelda fell into his arms, and cried into his chest.

"So you came?" A voice spoke behind Link and Zelda. Link turned slowly around Zelda still in his arms. "Why don't you let the girl down?" The voice came out of the shadow belonging to a young teenager. She was younger then Link and Zelda maybe 14 years old.

"It-it's a girl!" Zelda whispered. She looked up at Link wanting to see his eyes but knew he wouldn't avert his eyes away from danger. Link slowly put Zelda down on her own feet, his arm still around her waist, Link pushed Zelda behind him. Her hands fisting Link's black shirt.

"What do you want?" Link asked his voice lowering.

"Sir just wants you to join the pack." Her voice sounded like she belonged in an elementary school.

"Why?" Link asked, his eyes beginning to wonder, if they could help him with his changes and some of the pain he still had when he changed.

"Either you leave with us now or we kill the girl." The little girl said walking forward, her body changing into a wolf.

"No don't leave me again, Link." Zelda whispered her arms closing around Link's waist.

"I wasn't even thinking about it." Link whispered trying to relax Zelda. Link stepped forward out of Zelda's arms and turned into a wolf his dried blood falling and new bloody rivers forming.

Link growled and then attacked. The battle was a mix of nasty fur ripping, pained howling and snarls that would sends bone chilling shivers down your spine. The ball of wrestling wolves stopped Link on the bottom and the girl on top. Link bleeding and panting. The girl wolf changed back into a human and kicked Link at the sides, and mocked, "Pathetic fool." She swung her leg back and was ready to kick Link again. Zelda sprinted toward him.

"NO!" Zelda cried. Her body sheltering Link and waited for the brutal force to slam into her spine. The pain never came Zelda looked around her to see bamboo stalks around her, protecting her. Zelda touched one and heard Link get up. "Link!" Zelda yelled, hugging him and crying.

"Zelda? What did you do?" Link asked his hand covering his stomach.

"I-I don't know." Zelda whispered.

"You're a _Pure of Spirit._" Link stated.

"I'm a what!" Zelda asked.

"_Pure of Spirit. _I read about once, when I was trying to look up legends about wolves. It's someone that can control nature and can heal. I've only heard about the stories but I've never seen one or believed that they exist. They're like angels just minus the wings." Link said, looking around to see the bamboo surrounding them.

"So, I'm a mystical creature?" Zelda asked. "And I just randomly grew these?"

"Yup, you did and you're a lot like me, but you know different." Link joked.

"Well yeah, I see why. I'm light and you're dark." Zelda joked back sticking her tongue out. "So what can I control?"

"From what I've read you can control air, water, fire, earth, healing, nature-like animals and plants. Also you hate natural disasters. But we already knew that." Link teased.

"That's so cool!" Zelda was cut off by Link passing out on her lap. With blood everywhere, she whispered "Link how do I heal?"

"I-I don't know… try focusing your energy into me." Link half-asked, half-stated.

"All right I'll try." Zelda said putting one hand on Link's shoulder and her forehead on Link's. Zelda focused all that she could. In her mind she focused on everything that lives- trees, flowers, butterflies and even baby wolves.

"Zelda? Are you okay?" Link asked catching her into his arms.

"Yeah, just the first time is hard I guess." Zelda said passing out in his arms. Link saw the bamboo shrinking as Zelda's strength gave out.

Link looked around to see the elementary school girl's eyes widen her mouth dropping three feet. "They shouldn't be alive we killed them all!" The girl stated.

"Killed all of what? The _Pure of Spirit?" _ Link asked, studying the shocked girl.

The girl didn't reply with anything she just disappeared with smoke surrounding her, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yelled over and over again. As the smoke engulfed her whole, leaving nothing. The smoke attacked the wolves that Link fought with taking them away too.

"Link…" A weak Zelda tried to manage out.

"Zelda. Shh relax. Let's go home." Link whispered to her, while he held her in his arms. To him even if she was just a _Pure of Spirit. _Zelda was Link's own angel.


End file.
